Voyages Through Kamvalos
by The Beast Maker
Summary: One name was set to echo through the galaxy of Kamvalos: Jin Ankylosporus. He was set to go on an epic adventure to save the universe from evil races and mutants, and follow in his father's footsteps. He had a long road to take, but he would gain support from all who chose to follow him on his travels, adding to his crew, and raising his rank among his people on Planet Trialon.


Voyages through Kamvalos Chapter 1

One name was set to echo through the galaxy of Kamvalos: Jin Ankylosporus. He was set to go on an epic adventure to save the universe from evil races and mutants, and follow in his father's footsteps. He had a long road to take, but he would gain support from all who chose to follow him on his travels, adding to his crew, and raising his rank among his people on Planet Trialon. Go now, his grand quest begins here…

A lone creature was lying on the ground, with a fractured face. His eyes were bleeding, some of his teeth were cracked, and he had a scar across his forehead. This was Jin at his final years in the academy, where he trained to one day be a space hero just like his father, Drakin Ankylosporus. Towering above him, were three Tyrannosporus, one significantly bigger than the other two. The biggest one stomped a little closer and put his snout to Jin's bruised face.

"What's the matter?" it said menacingly. "Can't get up?" Jin tried to stand, but his legs had suffered several painful bite marks, and he fell to the floor, almost crushing his lungs upon falling onto the concrete chest first. The other two bullies grabbed his tail and shoved it into the poor creature's back, rubbing it up and down so the spikes on his club-like tail scratched away at his flesh.

"Please…Stop!" Jin said weakly, but the bullies continued anyway. Just then a Scaledancer went past and noticed the injuries on the stricken Ankylosporus. It then growled at them angrily.

"Leave him alone…NOW!" he roared, but the bullies weren't phased, in fact, the two lesser beasts charged at the green scaly creature and pinned him down, the leader held up a blood-stained claw and pointed it at him. Before he could do anything, a bell rang, indicating that break was over. The three monsters thundered away, shoving over many other different creatures. The Scaledancer got up and helped Jin up onto his feet.

"What happened?" the Scaledancer said. "This is the third time this week!"

"I really don't want to talk about it Zarido…Just get me to the infirmary." Jin said, coughing painfully. The green creature put his arm over his fallen mate and carried him to the infirmary. A nurse Pinkwing saw the brutally assaulted Jin and instantly rushed to his aid.

"These beatings you keep ending up with are getting worse and worse!" the Pinkwing said in alarm, despite being used to seeing Jin getting badly beaten up. In no time at all, Jin was in a bed, bandaged up, under an anaesthetic, while Zarido left the infirmary to report the bullies who did this to his friend. As Zarido rushed through the corridor, the biggest of the bullies stood outside the office, grinning nastily.

"Crap…" Zarido groaned, knowing that if he went any closer to the beast, he would get as bruised as his friend. Just then, a Shadow Raptor came and stopped next to him. It was Vrash the Shifty, as he was known to his classmates. This was because of his sneaky deals with criminals, which had become a staple in his family.

"You want to get past him?" he hissed, while scoffing at Zarido. "Pfft, that fat bastard can't even touch me!" He shouted. The big Tyrannosporus, named Brutana, glared at the abusive raptor, before letting out a terrifying roar and charging straight towards him simultaneously. Vrash jumped out of the way and jumped on Brutana's back, slashing him with his claws and horns. Suddenly, a Fliktoes Teacher appeared and gasped at the bleeding wounds on the fallen bully and his heartless attacker.

"Vrash!" he growled in an insect voice. "This is the last straw, all you have done is attack other students since you got here into the academy."

"This big lumbering oaf tried to attack Zarido though…" Vrash said slyly.

"Guards, take him away." the teacher replied, as two older Tyrannosporus grabbed the raptor and carried him to the outside of the academy. Vrash struggled, trying to break free with his claws, but the guards restrained him, and eventually threw him out of the gates with nasty whip from their sharp tail spikes, leaving a nasty wound on the creature's neck.

"Like hell I'm letting this slide!" Vrash roared from outside the gate. "I'll be back, when I do, this crummy school will fall to the ground!"

An hour later, Jin was still in bed, but from the Nurse's healing machine, his wounds were shrinking away very quickly.

"Thanks, Nurse…" Jin said, taking the sheet off and getting onto his feet. "I'm heading off to the last lesson now." He grabbed his things and walked out the door. To his horror, as he went past the main office, he noticed Brutana's bleeding body on a stretcher, and Zarido inside filling out a sheet. He attempted to get inside, but authorities kept him back.

"Go to your next lesson, this is none of your concern." A Multiclaw guard said to him. Without any fuss, Jin left, wondering what was going on in there. As he left the sight of the guards and staff, he mumbled some words away from them.

"But it is…"

After school, Jin sat on a bench waiting for Zarido to come out of the main door, but everyone else was gone. He wondered if he'd gotten in trouble. Suddenly a Lemurstripes on a paper route sped inside the gate on his hover bike.

"Hiya Jin!" he said cheerfully, which immediately sunk into a similar look to Jin once he saw his face. "What happened?"

"I kinda don't want to tell you, to be honest Barice…" Jin replied, not even looking at his friend and focusing on the school's doors.

"Haven't I told you that a problem shared is a problem halved?" Barice said back, trying to cheer him up. "Just tell me!" Before Jin could tell him, Zarido came out, scarred by what he'd seen.

"Oh my God! Are you alright Zarido, you've been in there for nearly half an hour!" Jin said, looking a little worried. Just then, before his friend could say anything. Jin's father, Drakin, arrived to pick him up for an important meeting.

"Oi, Jin!" he yelled over the din of his ship, gleaming in the evening's darkness. "Get in here, we're a bit late!" Jin immediately rushed into the amazing spacecraft and sat in the seat next to his father.

"Sorry, it's just that I…" Jin murmured before Drakin interrupted.

"Sorry Jin, but you're gonna have to tell me later. We are out of here!" Drakin replied, stepping on a gas pedal that made the ship rise above the streets of their hometown, with Zarido and Barice watching in awe. For three seconds, it stayed in the air silently, before it exploded out of the atmosphere with a mighty boom that sent the two students on the ground flying. As the ship disappeared from view, Zarido got up and gazed at the stars.

"I dunno about you, Barice, but this is why I joined the academy, to pilot my own ship and watch as I leave my planet far behind…" he said longingly.

"Well, that's not really my thing." Barice said. "I get vertigo from that crap…"

Meanwhile, Drakin's ship sped through the cosmos at lightspeed, something Jin hadn't experienced before. The force was pushing him into his seat.

"So what's this meeting about?!" Jin yelled to his dad over the noise.

"I can't hear you!" Drakin said back, "Besides, you'll see when we get there! It's only a few milliseconds away!" The ship stopped dead in its tracks over a purple planet with green ice forming where the water should have been. "There, you see, not that long." Drakin said with a confident smirk, he had obviously been here many times. The ship began to sink down onto the planet's surface over a small city, much like Jin's hometown, except with a giant force field over it, and not as many buildings. The ship docked outside the city hall, with Twinsnorts and Scalefighters marking the way for the ship's landing. The ship's doors opened in a veil of white mist, as Father and Son made their way out in front of an amazed audience.

"Oh My God!" cried out a Lemurstripes. "The Trail-Blazer Drakin!"

"The saviour of worlds on our planet, I could just faint!" a Pinkwing said in a dozy voice, before she fainted exactly how she said, with a Superspitter trying to revive her. Drakin was used to seeing crowds like this. All over the galaxy, Drakin had dedicated his life to fighting evil and protecting the innocent, even other races. All this had made quite popular, so he merely ignored and kept Jin going. They stepped inside the tallest building in the colony, where the receptionist greeted them.

"Hi Drakin!" the Hoptin said excitedly, waving to his hero.

"Cut the big wow to see me, mate. I'm here with my son on business." Drakin said, putting aside his smug look and swapping it with a more serious look, which immediately made the Hoptin obey. He opened the door to the elevator, in which Father and Son ventured into. Drakin put in a special code that sent the pair to the highest floor in the building, not generally open to the public. When the doors opened, several shadowy figures appeared that startled Jin a bit, before one of them turned on the light.

"My Apologies." A smartly dressed Foureyes said, as he got up and helped the two Ankylosporuses to their chairs.

"Apologies for us being late." Drakin replied, putting some red spice in his tea.

"Now, let us begin with this meeting." the Foureyes said back. "Jin, I am Admiral Firin, the person in charge of Planet Trialon's space program, but also the head of the academy that you go to."

"Son, this meeting is about you and your exams." Drakin explained.

"The essay you wrote is astounding, as to expect being the son of our greatest captain, but, there's more to being a captain than just paper." Firin said.

"But, it's not even the end of the year yet, sir…" Jin replied, scratching his head with a confused look.

"You see, your father must go out on a special mission: Into Screamox Territory…" Firin continued. Jin's tail twitched. He had heard of the dreaded Screamox. They were a heartless race of invaders, murderers, pirates, and Satanists who inhabited what used to be the Grox's turf before they were killed by the noble Renadon, who were said to have died along with them. They were even said to not even be living creatures, but in fact restless Grox spirits inside hollow dead bodies. "During this time, we need someone to carry on his previous task, so we have decided that you must go into space and fill the time for us while Drakin is gone." Firin continued.

"Now son, as you said, your pass is early, that's because it's urgent, because if the Screamox retaliate, then someone must hold them off." Drakin added. "But you also must travel the stars and ally the other races of Kamvalos, by completing missions for them."

"But onto the main subject." Firin said, interrupting Drakin. "The essay we made you do early was only the first half. To pass fully, you must find and capture an outlaw on our home planet of Trialon."

"This involves checking distress calls and news from the citizens as well as tracking the crook down and bringing him or her in." Drakin said. Jin gulped with a nervous look.

"What, you mean alone?" he spluttered, sweat dripping from his shoulder horns.

"No, other students can help you. If we sent you alone, someone would have killed you." Firin said, chuckling a bit about the silly idea of sending Jin on his own. "You don't know what cold-hearted creatures lurk on our fair planet." Jin knew exactly who he would take with him Zarido, and maybe Barice if he was off work and wanted to tag along. "We haven't done this kind of operation before, but it's for the safety of our planet as well as the other races in the galaxy." Firin added. "Now Drakin, the rest of this meeting involves only you, so Jin, feel free to wait in the ship until your father comes…" Jin did as he was told, since he was a clever lad, having being the son of the greatest hero Trialon has ever known. As he left the gigantic building, he hoped the people would notice him like they did with Drakin. They completely ignored him. He only got one thing said about him.

"That's Drakin's son? He doesn't look like much…" an Insectoblade chirped with no enthusiasm. Jin's confident imitation of Drakin instantly crumbled away as soon as he reached the ship.

An hour later, Drakin appeared out of the buildings doors and everyone bowed and respected him, much to the ire of his son, looking glum in his seat. When Drakin came in, he put his arm on Jin and gave him a noogie with the other.

"Don't worry son, it takes time to be as recognised as me. Let's go home." Drakin said, putting his foot on the pedal, making the ship rise and explode out of the sky, all the way back to Trialon.

* * *

Next Time:

Vrash returns with a Tank!

And Zarido gets in the way!


End file.
